


Life, Heart, and Soul

by lunarosewood23



Series: Wedding Shenanigans [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: "Come on. I know a nice and small boutique that's run by the sweetest mundane and her family.” Magnus explained as he took Alec's hand.The couple quickly made their way to the shop, where an elderly woman looked up at the sound of the bell.





	Life, Heart, and Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unending_happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unending_happiness/gifts).



> I'M SORRY THIS IS LATE BUT THE HOLIDAYS KICKED MY ASS!!! But I really hope you all like this soft fluffy piece, especially the lovely Miss Britt!! 💖💖💖

“Hey babe?” Alec called.

Magnus looked away from the portal he had created at the sound of his fiance's voice. “Is something wrong darling?”

“No. I was wondering what we were doing today.”

Magnus grinned. “That, my love, is a surprise. Do you trust me?”

Alec nodded, a look of absolute devotion in his resilient hazel eyes as he pulled Magnus into his embrace. “With my life, heart and soul.”

Magnus's heart soared in his chest as he kissed him softly. “Alexander, much as I would love to stay here, I'd like for us to not be late.”

Alec smiled. “Lead the way then baby.”

Magnus laughed as he brought the portal forward...

...Landing them in an alleyway in London.

“Wait what are we doing?” Alec questioned.

“We, my beloved fiance, are getting our tuxes for the wedding. Or at least getting yours. I'll match accordingly if I don't see something I like. Come on. I know a nice and small boutique that's run by the sweetest mundane and her family.” Magnus explained as he took Alec's hand.

The couple quickly made their way to the shop, where an elderly woman looked up at the sound of the bell.

“Is my eyesight going bad or is that Magnus Bane?” She gasped.

Magnus laughed as he gave her a hug. “Hello Etta. It's been too long.”

Etta smiled as she took his left hand and smiled at the topaz ring on his finger. “So today is the day you're making good on your promise?”

Magnus nodded with a slight blush to his cheeks as he looked over at Alec. “Yes ma'am. Would you like to meet my fiance?”

“I'm wondering why you didn't do that first, though it warms these old bones knowing you never forgot about me.” Etta replied.

Alec smiled, Etta was sassy. It reminded him of Izzy. “Hello ma’am. I'm Alec Lightwood.” He greeted as offered a hand.

Etta rolled her eyes fondly as she reached up for a hug. “There's no need to be formal here son. Especially when you've made Magnus happy.”

Alec smiled as he hugged her as Magnus turned to look at the different suits.

“How has the business been Etta?”

“Booming, the shadow world have been helping keep me afloat.” Etta explained.

Alec blinked. “Wait what?”

Magnus laughed. “Etta and her family have the sight Alexander. She's been giving many downworlders here in London amazing designs that look amazing and compliment each need of the downworlder.”

Alec smiled. “That sounds amazing.”

“It is. But enough about me. I need details about the wedding. Talk to me boys.” Etta replied.

And they did, from the first meeting to their iconic first kiss, to the magical proposal. Alec explained how the colors were a bit mixed up for Shadowhunters, but wasn't picky, he wouldn't mind getting married in just his training gear, as long as he had Magnus.

That might've gotten a romantic sigh out of Etta while Magnus pulled Alec on his lap and kissed the living daylights out of him.

“Oh enough you lovebirds. Lord you two remind me of me and my husband when we were younger.” Etta scolded gently, though she didn't mind very much. She was happy that her friend was finally happy and getting the happy ending he deserved.

~~~

“Hey Magnus?”

Magnus looked up from the tome he was reading. “Hmm?”

Alec bit his lip. “You mentioned something about a promise to Etta. What was it?”

Magnus smiled. “I had told her that if I was ever able to find someone I loved enough to marry, I'd get our wedding ensembles from her. Though I didn't think I'd be able to make that promise, ever.”

“Why not?” Alec asked as he slid under the covers.

Magnus shrugged. “I guess I wasn't worth sticking around long enough for that sort of thing.”

Alec gave his fiance an incredulous look. “Are you kidding? Magnus, you are worth that. You're worth that and so much more.” He cupped Magnus's face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

“And I will spend the rest of my life, mortal or immortal, showing you that you deserve everything good in this world.”

Magnus closed the distance between them, kissing him with all he has, his love, his passion, everything, his hands sliding into Alec's hair, gripping at his shirt to reach the soft skin underneath.

The pair leaned back against golden sheets, the warmth of their passion a blazing inferno, their hearts beating as one...

**Author's Note:**

> There is more coming I promise. Our boys are gonna look fine af for their wedding. 💖💋


End file.
